A Guy's First Time
by Shima And Tempis
Summary: AU. What if Akane wasn't Subaru's first? Rated T for mature themes.


Title: **A Guy's First Time**

Author: shima_sama/Shima And Tempis/SAT

Fandom: _Hot Gimmick_

Pairing: Akane Narita/Subaru Yagi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Kyrene once Blood Roses, who asked me to expand upon the idea that Subaru wasn't a virgin before being with Akane. This was in the works for a while, but I think I like how it turned out. Oh, and this is a ONE SHOT.

Oh, and this isn't a comment on geeks in general. I am one. So yeah.

--

A guy's first time isn't nearly as important, Subaru had told himself eighteen thousand times. He had told himself that while his sister Asahi sang a rendition of Arashi's "Sakura Sake" that could have made his ears bleed, had he been paying more attention.

The words swam through his head in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep because his nerves were on fire and all he could think was what the _hell_ did I _do_. He was so sure that that was all he was going to think about.

Once you got your first time over with as a guy, all you had to do was move on. Have another. Of course, as a hailed geek at his high school, the next time was probably going to be many years down the road. But there would certainly be one. A next time. Because he couldn't let that be it, he couldn't let _that_ be the only time he could ever recollect, could ever draw from when he thought of his high school memories.

"I wasn't your first, was I?"

Akane looked at him beneath her mascara-clad eyelashes, puckering her lips as she applied Chap Stick--again. Subaru tried to ignore the blush he felt rising to his cheeks when he realized her continued reapplication of the cherry salve was his fault. Then the question sunk in.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't your first." She fell back carelessly onto his bed, and he felt his blush deepen. His sheets were mussed to the point of complete disarray--another thing he could blame almost solely on himself.

"First what?"

She rolled her eyes at him, simultaneously pulling down her skirt. He hadn't even noticed its precarious position across her thighs--that's how off guard the question had caught him. "First, you know. It."

Although he was planning to play dumb a little longer, he was pretty sure Akane wouldn't go for it. The girl knew more about sex than anyone in the Computer Club, even with all their research in manga, anime and dating Sims. He had obviously been caught, and he wasn't going to get out of it so easily. He ran a pale hand through his spikes and stretched out his legs across his carpet. "Ah. Yeah. I mean, no. You're not."

Akane then proceeded to tug her tank top back down. He felt heat rising all the way to the tips of his ears. How could he have missed _that_? "You were weird. When I touched you. Like you didn't know it would be good." She looked at him pointedly as she slipped off the bed and next to him on the floor. They bumped shoulders. "Like you didn't know _I'd_ be good."

Startled, he looked into her eyes with panic and apology. "N-no! I knew you would--I mean, because you're--I just--"

Laughter bubbled up in her throat and she shook her head, bangs falling into her eyes. Subaru instinctively reached forward to push them behind her ears. She caught his hands and held them there, covering her ears with his fingers. She looked at him and he saw the curiosity there, and something else too. Hurt?

"So who was your first?"

Subaru tugged his hands away. He felt tainted. He felt like he didn't deserve to touch her the way other guys had. "Just a girl."

She snorted. "I figured a girl. Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Your first always matters." She grinned sheepishly and got up just enough to straddle his knees. "Not that I remember mine. But it should be important to you, don't you think?"

"Because I'm a geek." He finished for her, and Akane pursed her lips. She hadn't meant to make him angry.

Akane figured that for other people, the first time was special. But her first had been followed so closely by a second and third that she couldn't distinguish one from another. Her friends always gushed frequently of their firsts--loves, kisses, times--but hers were all so muddled together that "first" was a term with which she found herself totally unfamiliar.

But Subaru was the kind of guy who probably prized firsts. She figured he was the kind of guy who wrote them on his calendar, who remembered them for years.

She had wanted to be his first. It was a selfish notion, but one that she had thought she would get away with. Until she slipped her hand where it hadn't been and he had stiffened and looked at her uncertainly. Originally she just thought he had been nervous, but when she'd continued and the uncertainty gave way to surprise, she knew something had happened. And she was stubborn enough to try to figure out what it was.

"Did it suck?"

Subaru's eyes widened considerably. "What?"

"Your first. Did it suck? Is that why it doesn't matter?"

"No... It didn't... suck." He couldn't believe he was getting the words out.

"Then what?" She bumped her nose into his once, twice. He liked the way their skin felt together, even when he was uncomfortable. He liked the way she felt on his legs, as perverted as that sounded. He liked so much about this girl that he had a hard time remembering what it was they were talking about. But her curious and pointed look kept him from relishing her touch.

"It was...weird."

"Well duh it's weird. You're all clumsy, inexperienced--"

"She wasn't."

"Oh." Akane's confusion deepened. Neither was she.

Subaru blew air quickly from his mouth, frustrated. "I didn't like her." He put a finger on Akane's lips before she could interrupt. He wasn't sure he could get through it otherwise. "I was set up. By some of my friends. With this girl I didn't know. It was... an experiment. We--we're not like you, we hadn't--and they wanted to know. What it was like. I didn't like her. Nothing she did felt right."

He closed his eyes while he talked, but tightly, painfully, as the memory came back to him. He remembered alcohol from a friend's parents' liquor cabinet. He remembered the clubroom on a Sunday, totally empty. He remembered the smell of her perfume, that made him cough, and the lipstick he had had to clean off in the locker room showers. He remembered feeling too tight in his own body. He remembered that she hadn't even asked his name, that she did her business and left. He remembered her wearing a school uniform he didn't recognize. He remembered never seeing her again.

"So what did you tell your friends?"

"I lied."

Akane put her arms around his shoulders and he tried not to notice her chest rubbing up against his. Their breaths mingled. "So now?"

"Now what?"

She smiled proudly. "What did you think?"

Subaru choked on his own spit. "Of you?"

Akane nodded excitedly. "Yes, me. How'd it feel?"

He let silence fall while he considered the right answer to her question. Honestly he hadn't thought of how it felt while it was happening. He just wanted it to happen so badly and wanted her so badly that one thing had led to another. Nobody was home, Akane's parents thought she was with Asahi; it had just seemed like the right time.

So how had it felt?

He had been intimidated. He hadn't known where to put his hands, but she'd showed him with her breathing and her moans. She had taught him, but he hadn't felt like he was being taught. It was like he had been testing the way her body reacted. She had known all the right places on him. She had known how to make him comfortable and how to make him forget about the world around him. She had blown his mind and blown his world and made love to him. By the end of that thought Subaru had his answer.

Akane hadn't felt bad about the pause--Subaru liked to choose his words more carefully since his first few screw-ups with her. He knew how short her fuse was. So she waited patiently while the answer formed itself in his head, while she watched his gears grind.

"Like the first time."


End file.
